Frozen and brave
by Lover of FanFiction567
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. Please review and tell me what you think if you people like my story I will add on to it and if you what to give me ideas I am open to them. I hope you enjoy! This is rated T.


Frozen and Brave

Chapter 1

Day of before ball

"Elsa are you ready for today" asked Anna. "No not really I mean I pretty much have to pick a husband in three days" said Elsa. "I know but look at me and Kristof I married him and I am happy as can be" said Anna! "But do you think I will be as lucky has you and find someone I love and he loves me back" said Elsa. Anna said "of course". Elsa said "I love you". "Oh and don't forget Merida and her allies are coming" said Anna. "Oh at least I get to have a bit of fun with Merida here" said Elsa. "Oh I forgot to tell Merida and her people will be staying for two weeks" said Anna. " WHAT! Everyone else is stay for three days but two weeks really Anna" said Elsa. "But we never see Merida and they live so far away" said Anna. "Oh alright" said Elsa. "Yes" said Anna! "Ok now I need to get ready so get out" said Elsa. "Ok" said Anna! And Anna went out. Then Elsa thought 'I want to find someone so I can be happy and have love like Anna does'.

Chapter 2

2 months before the ball "Merida you have mail from Elsa and Anna" said Elinor. Merida raced down the stairs and opened the note and it said 'Dear Merida, this is from Queen Elsa I would you and your close allies to come to a ball in 2 months'. "Can we mother please" said Merida. "Alright but you are sending out the letters" said Elinor. And Merida did she sent them to all the young lords and their parents.

Chapter 3

At the ships

"Merida!, I am so glad to you came!" Said Anna. "You to, where is Elsa" Said Merida? "Well you know her the queen is always busy and with all the suitors coming and all" said Anna. 'Oh I know the feeling of busy' thought Elinor. "Oh ok wait suitors" said Merida? "Oh yes Elsa is having a ball with all her friends and some suitors but she has a three days to pick who she wants to marry" said Anna. "Well that is harsh" said Merida. "Well you know my sister 'I am queen my duty is to my country and people not to me'" said Anna. "Well ok has long as she is ok with it" said Merida(unsure). "Well Merida are you to great to your people" said Anna. "Well of course I am queen Elinor and this is king Fergus and my three little princes. And this would be the the three lords and young lords my dad's closest allies" said Elinor(before Merida could). "Well it is grand to have you guy" said Anna.

Chapter 4

At the castle Meeting

Queen Elsa was walking around the first guest are suppose to be Merida and she can not wait to her but she must remember she is queen and she must act like one. "They are here" said one of the servants. "Thank you" said Elsa. She sat down and put the must queenly pose their was and she look like a queen(very fancy). And Merida and her people walked in and one of the young lord couldn't help but stare at her and think she is beautiful. "Hello queen Elsa it is good to see you" said Merida. "And to you as well" said Elsa in a (gentle queenly voice). "May someone introduce me to DunBroch and it's closest allies" said Elsa. "I am the Queen Elinor and this is King Fergus and these are the three princes of DunBroch(She bows to them).This is lord Dingwall and wee Dingwall(she nodded to them). This lord Macintosh and young lord Macintosh(She nodded to them). This is Lord MacGuffin And finally the young lord that was staring at her young MacGuffin(she walked to him and held out her hand to him to be kiss and he did shyly).'oh I think she likes the young MacGuffin' thought Elinor. Then she returned to her thrown. "Guards show The Lord and young lords to their rooms" said the lords gone. "Well I hear you are having a suitors ball" said Merida. "Yes, my sister told you" said Elsa. "Are you happy about it" asked Merida? "Well Merida you know my answer is 'I am queen my duty is to my country and people not to me' and my people need a queen and king so that means I need to marry so I will" said Elsa. 'That sounds like me when i was getting married' thought Elinor. "Well I know you and you will not change your mind because it is for your country" said Merida. 'Wow that is a first Merida is back down well I bet she respects this Queen Elsa' thought Elinor. Then the guards took them to their room.

Chapter 5

With the guards and young lords

"Well can we be suitors too" asked young Macintosh? "Well yes just sign up" said the guard. "Well sign me up I don't think my dad would mind" said young Macintosh. "Ok I will sign you up" said the guard. "Wait guard, what about you guys will you sign about for the Queens hand in marriage" said young Macintosh. "No thank you" said wee Dingwall. 'I think I know what he is up to" thought Dingwall. "What about you MacGuffin" asked young Macintosh? "Well ummm" said MacGuffin. "Well then it is decided sign myself and MacGuffin up for the queen's hand in marriage" said Macintosh.

Chapter 6

No more guard or MacGuffin

"I know you are doing" said Dingwall. "Yes I know you do I don't want the queen's hand in marriage but I know that MacGuffin does and he is to shy to get what he wants so I am going to give him the rough push he needs" said Macintosh. "Well you are right I think everyone saw the way he looked at her and she will be happy with and not some weirdo like you but you are a nice guy" said Dingwall. "Well thanks I think" said Macintosh. "Just be careful this could back fire on you" said Dingwall.

Chapter 7

With MacGuffin

'She was the most beautiful girl or should I say women I have ever meet her eyes I could stare at the forever and her hair I wanted to touch it look so silky. But she will most likely choose Macintosh over me. Because I am just the shy guy that is afraid of his own shadow. And to think I could have a chance with is a dream' thought MacGuffin.

Chapter 8

More People arriving

'I hope at least one of these guys will like me and I will like him I think I could learn to love someone' thought Elsa.-knock,knock,knock-"Yes come in" said Elsa. "My queen two more people signed up to be a suitor" said the guard. "Who are they" said Elsa. "Young Macintosh, and -'no I don't ever want to think of young Macintosh as my husband' thought Elsa- young MacGuffin. "Alright sign them up" said Elsa. "Yes, my queen." Said the guard.-and he closed the door- 'Well MacGuffin looks nice and sweet and like he can lead a country with me...Maybe' thought Elsa.

Chapter 9

Time skip-right before the ball

'I have two more day and I have 102 suitors and my lookout took off 91 that leaves 11 left wow that went down quick and I took off 1(young Macintosh). That leaves Derrick, Charles, John, Johnston, Logan, Scott, Philip, Connor, Kurt, Timothy, and the young MacGuffin. Wait I wonder what young MacGuffin first name is hmm oh well' thought Elsa.

Chapter 10

At the beginning of the ball

All the people were there waiting for the Queen. And here she comes. "Thank you for coming and please enjoy the ball" said Queen Elsa. But they had to wait for the queen to start the dancing called 'The First Dance' and everyone wanted to know who she would pick or who would offer. And it was... Kristof. And they danced and talked "Pick who think you think is right for you because if you like he must be nice and a great leader and that is what is best for your country" said Kristof. "Thanks you so much" said Elsa(tearfully).

Chapter 11

After 10 suitors

'Derrick and Charles only wanted money for themselves. John and Johnston to self centered. Logan and Scott great leader but more for war and not peace which I want for my people. Philip and Connor are nice but not good leaders and probably run the country into the ground. Kurt and Timothy want the title of king and are to self centered. But the young MacGuffin I have not seen hmm' thought Elsa. And then you hear the young Macintosh. 'Oh man not him' thought Elsa. "My Queen, I need to talk to you outside" said Macintosh. "Alright" said Elsa but thought 'this may not be good'.

Chapter 12

Outside of the ball room

"I am sorry Queen Elsa but I never want your hand in marriage I want Merida's I always did I signed up to be a suitor to get MacGuffin to tell you that he like you. But now he doesn't think he is good for you. And I know he is and he will love you and care for you and help you lead your country and make you a better person than you are now because I now he made me a better then I was and most of all make you happy. So I am asking to give him a chance because I know you have two more days to find a husband ad you have not looked twice at all the other suitors but you will regret it if you don't look twice at him and that my queen Elsa is a promise" Said Macintosh. "Ok if all you said was true then I think he would make a great husband but where is he" asked Elsa? "I will take you to him" said Macintosh.

Chapter 13

With MacGuffin

'I feel bad because I know I will never have a chance with her' thought MacGuffin. -Knock,knock,knock- "Who is it" asked MacGuffin? "It is me Queen Elsa may I come in" asked well Elsa? "Yes you may" said MacGuffin. -opening the door for her- "Well I have talked to all good suitors but you" said Elsa. "I am a good suitor" asked MacGuffin? "Yes I have look out for bad suitors in total I had 102 but the look out throw away 90 of those and I don't like one so that me with 11 an I will describe 10 of these for you by talks with them. "Derrick and Charles only wanted money for themselves. John and Johnston to self centered. Logan and Scott great leader but more for war and not peace which I want for my people. Philip and Connor are nice but not good leaders and probably run the country into the ground. Kurt and Timothy want the title of king and are to self centered" said Elsa. "Wow just wow they sound all pretty bad to me" said MacGuffin. "Haha I know they really do and that was the good and sweet description" said Elsa(laughing very sweet and it was a real laugh).-MacGuffin stared at her- "Young MacGuffin it is not good to stare you know" said Elsa. "Oh I am sorry my queen" said MacGuffin(shyly). "It is ok" said Elsa. "I have a question what about Eric" asked MacGuffin? "Who is Eric" asked Elsa? "Oh yeah sorry Eric is young Macintosh" said MacGuffin. "Oh yeah let me describe my 11th suitor from another's description quoting ' he will love you and care for you and help you lead your country and make you a better person than you are now because I now he made me a better then I was and most of all make you happy. So I am asking to give him a chance because I know you have two more days to find a husband and you have not looked twice at all the other suitors but you will regret it if you don't look twice at him and that my queen Elsa is a promise' said Elsa. "So you are going to going to marry Macintosh" said MacGuffin(so sadly). "No this is what Macintosh said about you and Macintosh wants Merida's hand in marriage not mine" said Elsa. "So you want to marry me" asked MacGuffin(in a 'I am in a dream' voice) "Yes, and since I found my husband two days early and I don't plan on telling my people for two days I have some free time to get to know you" said Elsa.

Chapter 14

I want to know you and midnight

"So queen Elsa we have this game where I come from it is called 20 question I ask you ask. Would you like to play? I mean you can go first since you are the queen and lady" said MacGuffin. "I would like that very much" Said Elsa. "Ok you start us off" said MacGuffin. "How did you meet Merida" asked Elsa. "Well I was one of her three suitors but I am glad I never win the games for her hand and think wee Dingwall is glad she stop the whole thing. He loves a girl at home. But Macintosh he and I are good friends but I never figure what he wanted to be to Merida." Said MacGuffin. "Wow that answers a lot" said Elsa. "My turn, what is favorite color" asked MacGuffin? "Haha Snowy Blue I think it is beautiful and gently" said Elsa. "That it is" said MacGuffin. "May I ask a personal question I say personal because you Guys act like it is a secret" asked Elsa. "Oh Queen Elsa you may ask me anything and everything" said MacGuffin(soft and sweetly).-and he put a hand on Elsa's cheek-she started to blush-"What is first name" asked Elsa(so shyly)."Haha Ian my first name is Ian" said MacGuffin(his voice in so much cheer) -his laugh was like a bomb and it was wonderful and made you feel all warm inside- "Ian that is wonderful name I like it" said Elsa. -they looked in wonder and they stopped- "Your turn" said Elsa. "Oh yeah the game um what is your dream for yourself not your country" asked MacGuffin? "Well I never thought of what I wanted for myself I always know my life is for my people and country not for myself" said Elsa. "Oh Queen Elsa I know that love for your people and country is important and you have service to them but to yourself as while I mean your country will be so much more happy if their queen is happy" said Ian. "Thank you for that advice I think this is the first thing I have ever done for myself" said Elsa. "And what would that be" said Ian. "Well play this game and pick you to be my husband" said Elsa. "Oh well I glad for that but it is your turn queen Elsa" said MacGuffin. "Well can I change a question to a favor or request" asked Elsa? "Yes I guess you could" said MacGuffin. "I want you Ian to call me just Elsa when we are alone can you do that for me" asked Elsa? "Yes I can Elsa" said Ian "Well my turn I guess" said MacGuffin. -This game went on to first light and MacGuffin had to go back to his room and let's just say that they got to know each other very well and they like each other very much-

Chapter 15

Second day of suitors

Well 99 of the suitors went home because they were not wanted. The suitors left were Philip, Connor, and Ian. And Eric Macintosh was no longer running. Today she had to spend 3 hours with each. Her time with Philip she learned that may not be the best leader but was a great person to trade with and he said that he didn't want to marry her and wanted to be friends and trading partners. Her time with Connor she learned that he was very smart and loved to invent new things and he would be a great trading partner as while. And she was glad when he told her that he would marry her if he had to for his people. And she said no Ian not going to marry you but I would to be your friend and ally. And the time she had been waiting for Ian.

Chapter 16

Time with Ian

They were in her office and they were deciding where they wanted to talk she had talk to Philip in the garden and Connor in the library but where should she take Ian... Hiking to the snow castle. "I want to go hiking" said Elsa. "Ok I are you sure we can" said Ian. "Well I have never actually done it before and I am sure the guards will not let me go but I want to and if we slip out and come back before morning I think we will be alright and I have you so I am completely safe" said Elsa. "Ok well we have not had lunch yet and it is 10am and we need to be back by 5am that giving us 18 hours if we leave in a hour" said Ian "ok I will get us a cover person for us and you get the stuff we will need and we will meet at the horse in a hour" said Elsa. "Ok" said Ian.

Chapter 17

At the horse and hiking

"I got Eric and my sister to cover for us" said Elsa. "Ok I got four blankets, some soup, two tents, and pillows." Said MacGuffin. "Ok let's go" said Elsa. And they left with a reindeer and a sled. They were about to go a big hill and Elsa start screaming and laughing she is letting go and having some fun for herself. And Ian thought she looked beautiful and they fell out of the sled and start both laughing. And then they hear a growl and see wolfs. Elsa was scared but before she could start running. Ian shhed her and said everything is going to be alright. And the wolfs attacked and Ian fought them till they run away. And Ian fell down and Elsa went to his aid an he smiled and said "Are you ok?" "Yes I am fine but let's put camp here" said Elsa. "Ok you grab the tents ad I will held the reindeer" said Ian. "Um Ian one of the tents was torn" said Elsa. "Oh man that is my tent oh well I guess i will just make a fire" said Ian. "No I know this is your tent and we can share it is to cold you will freeze" said Elsa. He stayed quiet and everything was fixed and she got in tent first and put her gown on. Then came with his hair down and amour off. And she found out that he was hurt."oh Ian you are hurt"said Elsa. she took piece off her blanket and wrap it around the wound and before she thought she kissed the wound and his forehead. "I am sorry that is something I used to do to my sister" said Elsa. And he kissed her on the lips so gently and caring. "This is something I will always do for you my sweet Elsa" said Ian. "Oh you make me so happy" said Elsa. 'Oh I want to kiss him but I am afraid I will hurt him you know what just kiss him and think about warmth' thought Elsa. Then she start kissing him with much passion and love it took them to ground and they were still kissing then Elsa brought her tongue to his bottom lip for entrance and he give it to her and they were kissing with so much passion and love. He held her like was say I will never let you go. Then he broke the kiss and said "I will kiss you and hold you and show you love but I can't go farther then this till we are married and you want to" he said quietly. "Ok well let's go with the kissing for now" said Elsa. And they kissed and held each other with extra care for 2 hours. "Ok I think we should go to sleep" said Ian breathing heavily. "Okey dokey" said Elsa grinning so sexily.

Chapter 18

Morning

"Wake up Elsa we have to get back to the castle" said Ian. It was 3am. "Oh man this sucks I don't wanna leave" said Elsa. "You are needed this morning at the castle remember you are suppose to have your final day with the other suitors and announce who you are going to marry tonight" said Ian. "Well I wonder who I am to choose" said Elsa joking. Then they left and got to the castle at 4am. They both went to their rooms but not before they kissed. Anna was in Elsa room awake. "So how was it" asked Anna? "It was wonderful I think I am ... In love with him Anna" said Elsa. "The is wonderful. "But he doesn't know of my powers what will happen when finds out" said Elsa. "I think he will love and care for you all the same" said Anna. "I have to tell him before tonight" said Elsa.-In Ian's room- Ian walked into his room with the biggest smile on his face and then saw Eric's worried face. "Oh buddy I have something to tell you" said Eric. "What is it Eric what is wrong" said Ian. "It is about Elsa but before I tell you this I know you love her and I think she loves you to and you guys share something very special. Also I know she will probably tell you this. But she has power over like ice and snow Merida told me this." Said Eric. "Wow I believe you buddy and I know she will tell me this and I still love her" said Ian. "That is the buddy I know and love so much!" Said Eric.

Chapter 19

Third day with suitors

No one found out that they went hiking but now she had to spend some time with the other two suitors. They both talked about their kingdom's and boring stuff and all Elsa could think about was her Ian. 'Wow three hours without him make me feel lonely' thought Elsa. She said goodbye to the other suitors and went to her study's. Her lookout and advisers were there. "Good day queen Elsa we are here to tell you that we have chosen and a perfect husband for you" said the lookout. 'I will play along and if they don't choose him I will change their minds' thought Elsa. "Thank you very much which one should I marry for the better good of my kingdom" said Elsa. "We think you should marry Young MacGuffin, he shall give us allies, trading, and a good leader to rule with you" said the lookout. "Yes those are all good things and he does act like a good leader I will marry him for my kingdom" said Elsa with no emotions. "You are all free to go" said Elsa. And they left.


End file.
